


I've Loved You Before

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Pondering about your shared pasts, Reflection, Reincarnation, Romantic ponderings, Tyler overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Tyler knows he's loved Fandango before. He doesn't know where. He doesn't know when.He just knows it's happened before.





	I've Loved You Before

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SUGOgAhCR4Q - I've Loved You Before by Melissa Etheridge. This song HEAVILY inspired the below fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> DownwithwritersBlock 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 7: The Short End of The Stick

Tyler's got the sneaking suspicion he's loved Fandango before. 

At this point, it's not even a suspicion. Tyler knows it's happened before. 

He'll never admit it to Dango. For one thing, it sounds _insane_. It doesn't help that he's got no proof. He doesn't have a concrete memory or an Ah-ha moment. He just has a strong feeling, and a comfort with Dango that defies explanation. 

It's his eyes. Tyler _knows_ them and he always has. It's what drew him in in the middle of that match. He glanced up, ready to tag Truth and their eyes connected. Tyler felt it in the pit of his stomach. He knew right then. 

When Fandango looks at him, it's like staring at a shared history that spans the ages. 

Were they lovers in an army, marching off to battles unknown? Maybe they were confused by their love but somehow, they knew it was right. Had he held his love as he drew his last breath, screaming to the universe they would forever find each other because their love transcended death? 

Tyler's been with a lot of guys but it's _never_ been like this. Tyler finds home in Fandango. When Dango smiles at him, it's like he's found Paradise. 

Did they happen to meet in the dark ages? Maybe the feelings were there but there was a language barrier. Did they take a chance despite this? Did they settle for accidental touches and meaningful glances, knowing they would never be? 

At night, Fandango sleeps in Tyler's arms. As Tyler sits up, he wonders _why_ it feels so familiar. He doesn't want to believe they've been here before and yet, there's no other plausible explanation. 

There's no one that knows Tyler better. It's to the point where they don't even have to talk. They talk through their eyes, and there's no confusion. 

They get each other. 

Maybe they were cowboys on the plains. Just the two of them and their cattle, sleeping beneath the stars...careless whispers promising that this would just be for now, and that it didn't mean anything. The entire time they spoke, they both knew it was a lie. There could be no returning to the normal. 

Tyler almost pities Fandango for having no inclinations of their shared past. That's not to say Dango doesn't love him. That is so far from true- Dango loves Tyler with all of his heart. He just didn't have the knowledge of what's come before. 

In other ways, Tyler thinks he's got the short end of the stick. He's burdened with the knowledge of they've come before. He loves Dango but always has the fear they're star-crossed, just like he suspects they were before. 

Before Dango, Tyler thought home was a place. _After_ Fandango, he knows home is a person. 

He could live in a cardboard box and as long as he had his Dango, Tyler would be home. 

For now, he chooses to love Dango in the now. He can't change the past. He can't control the future. All he's got is the now and the hope that it will sway the future. Why worry when you've got no control?  
Who's to say their present will end up as bad as their past? 

All he knows is their bond defies explanation, he loves it and will embrace it for what it is. 

-fin-


End file.
